George Lazarus
Write the text of your article here! Portrayed by: * - Biology Appearence . Personality George's personality is wilfully enigmatic; George is fond of his persona of 'mysterious time traveler,' much of which remains constant in his experiences with Excalibur and the Doctor. Prior to being cursed with immortality, George was a flippant time traveller and former con man who loved adventuring with the Doctor and seducing beings throughout the galaxy as a termed Omnisexual. By nature, Jack is a flirter and flirts with most people he meets, not caring about their gender or if they are human or nor. Despite the fact that he is incapable of dying even if he wants to, George retaines a sense of humour frequently telling jokes and being lively and cheerful. However, underneath his cheerful demeanour, George is unsure if he wants to die or not. Living forever brings him to an existentialist philosophical viewpoint. While he jokes about gray hairs and remains silent about mortality, George sees death as the ultimate end of being; there is no afterlife and no one waiting for him from his past lives. Always being a focal unreliable narrator of his own adventures, George is much of a mystery to the people he encounters as much as the countless numbers of lives he has claimed to have led. George continues to protect himself with an air of mystery, considering no one he has encountered thus far knows his real name or many details about his career or life. Regardless, he often tells anecdotes about his sex life, however no one knows how many are real or how many are fabricated. Abilities . Weakness . History . Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"The Blitz" / "The Time Agent" *"Dinner With a Racso" *"The Highest Science" *"The Alliance" *"Keys" *"Love and War" *"Gameshow World" / "The Last Day" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Born Again on Christmas" (Mentioned only) Excalibur: Series 1 *"New Girl" *"Sex" *"Ghosts in the Machine" *"Feast of the Toothsomes" *"The Trouble with Women" *"It is Descending" *"The Black Hills Mystery" *"Something in the Air" *"They Keep Killing" *"The Eyes of Medusa" *"Amelia" *"Eugene" *"Fight Club" *"The Nightmare Reigns" *"Over the Hills" *"Second Life" *"Walk of the Cybusman" *"Reinette and the Lonely Angel" *"Unforgettable You" *"Something in the Darkness" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"Blood Hunt" *"The Favone Mystery" / "The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" Excalibur: Series 2 *"Home and Heart" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Something in the Water" *"Truth" *"The Legacy of Excalibur" *"Beyond the Grave" *"Past Imperfect" *"Undercover" *"Dead Eyes Open" *"Living on Borrowed Time" *"Leader of the Pack" *"An Uninvited Wedding Guest" *"Skylight" *"Missing" *"Out of Time" *"The Revenge of Seth" *"Image of an Angel" *"Survivalist" *"Clean State" *"Avulsion" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Defending the Earth" / "The Parting of Ways" Excalibur: Series 3 *"Halfway Out of the Dark" *"We Are Coming" *"Shrapnel" *"We Are Here" *"1965" *"Turning Away in Shame" *"The 696 Incident" Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Day of the Doctor" Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Rehabilitated villains Category:Companions of the Fourth Doctor Category:Resurrected Category:Members of Excalibur Category:Excalibur-3 personnel Category:Companions of the Fifth Doctor Category:Children of Time